A Midsummers Night in Tokyo
by missick93
Summary: Put together Fruits Basket and one of Shakespeare’s funniest works and what do you get? Well, maybe you should tell me...FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. In Which Plans Are Made

**Hello! Yet another Fruits Basket fan fiction, from my brilliant and inspired mind (as if). I know, it's not really A Midsummer Night's Dream and it's not really Fruits Basket but, cut me some slack. Creative license! Well, anyone who hates any change to either story probably won't like it, but then again, you probably wouldn't be on Fan Fiction either. I know it should probably be in crossovers, but I think I'd get more hits by putting it here. Anyway, once again, I own nothing, although I doubt if I said I was Shakespeare you would believe it.**

* * *

It all started on a bright summer's day. Tohru Honda was strolling along at her leisure. It was Saturday. Work had let out early, there was no homework left to finish, and nothing was in the way of her having a perfectly good day. Until…BAM! The door to Shigure's house opened with a crash. Yuki stomped out, fuming and nearly bumped into Tohru.

"Oh," he said distractedly. "Sorry, Miss Honda."

"YUKIIII" called a self-important voice from inside. "Where are you my favorite little brother?"

"Oh, god," sighed Yuki.

"What's the matter?" asked Tohru in concern. Yuki looked at her mournfully.

"Oh, nothing Miss Honda. It's just, that stupid cats been getting on my nerves, Kagura's bashing in the house trying to find him, Shigure's torturing his editor again, and to top it all off, my idiot brother shows up and starts parading around the house like its nobody's business." Yuki breathed deeply. "I wish I could just get away from them for a while…" He lapsed into silence. After a while, he looked at Tohru. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's run away for a while! Go on an adventure, and then come back later when everything's smoothed over." Tohru's eyes grew wide.

"I don't know Yuki…Shouldn't we tell someone? Shigure might worry…" she said nervously. Yuki smiled.

"They're all so busy, they probably won't even notice," he said. Tohru laughed.

"I guess that's okay then," she said happily, "Let's go!"

* * *

Despite all the commotion, it only took Kyo a few moments to notice Tohru's disappearance. He stalked the house quietly, hoping to avoid the vigilant ear of Kagura. He darted around, checking the kitchen, the bedrooms, and even knocking on the bathroom door, but Tohru was no where to be found. And due to the tantrum Ayame was throwing downstairs, he assumed Yuki was gone too.

"Damn," he muttered. Where had that damn rat taken his Tohru this time? Suddenly, he heard a crashing noise come rushing down the stairs.

"KYO! MY LOVE!" Kagura was running towards him at about 40 mph and hit him so hard he burst through the wall. Soon, she was hugging him so tight he thought his eyes might just pop right out of their sockets.

"Oh, Kyo! I'm so glad I found you! I was so worried that you didn't want to see me and that you were hiding, but now I know you were just in the bathroom this whole time! Let's go out! We could go to the park, or see a movie or…"

"God dammit, Kagura!" Kyo roared. "I don't want to do anything with you! I'm just trying to find Tohru!" For a second, Kagura sat in shocked silence. Then she pushed him playfully, sending him back against another wall.

"Oh, I get it!" She giggled. "You want to go on a double date, with Yuki and Tohru too! What a great idea! Let's go find them!" And within moments, Kyo was being dragged out of the house, still determined to find Tohru before she fell for that dirty rat.

* * *

Hatsuharu was sitting on one of the walls, surrounding the outside of Sohma House. And he was bored. Bored to tears. Bored, bored, bored. He sighed. He remembered when he and Rin were still going out. Then, he had never been bored. They had fun all the time.

As if drawn by the waves of negativity, Momiji was on the scene.

"Hey, Haru!" he cried happily.

"So, what's up?" Haru said moodily. "Anything new?" Momiji nodded excitedly.

"Tohru and Yuki have run off, and now Kyo and Kagura have gone after them!" he said giggling. Haru shook his head.

"Uh, I'm not in the mood for such antics today, I'm afraid," he sighed. He grabbed some leaves and flowers off a nearby tree and mixed them together with feverish ferocity. "See, if you put this potion on the eyes of any person, they'll fall in love with the first person they see," he explained. At the word "love", he ached. Why had Rin dumped him? A ripple of anger surged through his body. 'What right did she have, after all we have been through together?!' he thought, seething. Soon, he had transformed into Black Haru, and was thinking of all the nasty things he could do to get revenge. Then he thought of the perfect thing.

"Momiji? Who is the most obnoxious person you know?" he asked innocently.

"Well, there's this kid, Manabe," Momiji said thoughtfully. "Kakeru Manabe, I think. He's a year older then me, so I don't know him very well, but Yuki talks about him ALL the time!" Haru smiled evilly.

"Perfect."

**To be continued…**


	2. In Which All Hell Breaks Loose

**Well, for those of you who managed to survive the first chapter, here's the second! Nothing much happens, but it'll pick up. I just kind of needed a little time…so, here's my short-ish melodramatic chapter. **

* * *

Yuki and Tohru were walking lazily through the forest. They smiled as they allowed the sun to caress their faces. Tohru began to hum cheerfully, and Yuki smiled at her ever present buoyancy. 

"What a beautiful day it is today!" she commented brightly. He smiled.

"It is," he said. "Maybe we should go over to the secret base in a while, and see if anything is ripe yet."

"Oh, that would be great!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to trying the strawberries this year! They might even be better than last time!" Yuki loved her optimistic attitude. It was one of the things that made her so fun to be around. Soon, the sky began to darken. Tohru turned to him.

"Yuki-kun, maybe we should head back," she said. "It's getting late." For a second, Yuki almost agreed. Then a fleeting image of his brother flashed painfully across his eyes.

"You know, it's not that late," he said. "How about we go out and get something to eat, and then head back?"

"But, what will Shigure and Kyo eat?" she asked concernedly. Yuki sighed.

"I'm sure they'll think of something. Kyo cooked for you once, didn't he?"

"Y-yes but." Yuki knew that Tohru wouldn't want to leave the others like this. It just wasn't in her nature.

"Tell you what," he said. "How about we go out, and bring them home some take-out."

"Well…"Tohru said, thinking.

"Come on, Miss Honda," said Yuki with a smile. "You deserve a break for once. It will be my honor to buy you dinner." After a while and a lot of gentle persuasion, Tohru finally gave in.

* * *

By the time Kyo and Kagura found them, it was getting pretty dark. Kyo glowered at them through the trees. Silently bubbling, he continued to follow them. They were walking back through the woods from the city carrying a couple bags of take-out. And they were laughing. And holding hands. Kyo felt a lump rise in his throat. Damn. You wait too long and look what happens. It's a good thing he had lost Kagura along the way or… 

"Kyo! I finally found you!"

"Aw, come on!" Kyo muttered. "Kagura, keep it down or…

"Tohru! Yuki! Over here!" she yelled.

"Dammit!" Yuki had stopped in his tracks. He was glaring at Kyo with such hatred that it seemed to burn holes right through his skin.

"What are you doing here, stupid cat?" he asked coldly. Kyo ignored him and turned to Tohru.

"What were you doing here with him!?" he asked. Tohru blushed.

"We were just getting some dinner." She said quickly. "I'm really sorry to just lea…" Kyo cut her off.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" he yelled angrily.

"N-no, of course not," she stuttered. "We just…"

"Kyo," Kagura looked at him reproachfully. "We just came here to ask if they wanted to go on a double date, but you're acting like you're jealous of something!" Kyo's face flushed.

"I'm not…it's just…" Kyo stammered. Tohru smiled.

"Don't worry Kyo," she said softly. "It was nothing like that." Kyo turned a deeper shade of red, and then turned to Yuki.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Why were you spying on us, you cowardly cat," Yuki snorted.

"Dammit! Bring it, rat boy!"

"Kyo!" squealed Kagura. "Does this mean you d-don't love me anymore?"

"I never loved you!" By this time, all three were in a fighting stance.

"Um…you guys." Tohru was anxious now. "Why don't we…" But she never finished, because suddenly, they were all brawling.

* * *

Haru rolled his eyes exasperatedly again. 

"Okay, let me explain this to you one more time," he said. "Put the potion on Rin's eyes, and make sure Manabe is the first one she sees, got it?"

"Oookay, Haru," Momiji said, nodding. "I get it. But way are we doing this again?" Haru groaned. He really needed to get a better sidekick.

"Never mind," he said quickly, to spare himself the agony of repeating his plan yet again. "Just take these," he said, handing Momiji the bag of powder. "And make sure Kagura and Kyo see each other first, then Yuki and Tohru. Then do Rin." Momiji squirmed uncomfortably.

"Haru, are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked. Haru shrugged.

"If it doesn't work out, no harm done. It wears off in a few days. I just don't need anyone getting in my way right now."

But that wasn't entirely true. Remember, Haru was bored. Way bored. He grinned at the thought of creating a little chaos. This should be fun.

**To be continued…**


	3. In Which The Plan Goes Awry

**Okay, let's get moving along now…the plot thickens! And I know Kakeru has a girlfriend, but she was temporarily misplaced for the purposes of this story. Oh, by the way entweichen means escape in German. Or at least, I think it does. Sorry if it's not grammatically correct. Please point it out if it is! No offense meant.**

* * *

The woods were silent. You could hear and owl hoot half a mile away. Anyone who had no experience walking through these particular woods would think it was normal, that nothing was amiss, but those who knew the Sohmas knew better might quicken their pace. Silence could mean nothing but trouble.

The silence was caused simply by the fact that no one was in any condition to make a noise at all. They were all unconscious. A passer by would probably see the bodies and the two naked boys and think it was a mugging and call the cops. But again, people unconscious was a bit of normality in the Sohma family.

So here's how it all happened; Kagura jumped on Kyo, bashing him on the head, causing him to topple into Yuki, who was in turn pushed into Tohru, causing him to transform. She tripped over the rat that was Yuki, bumping Kagura hard into the tree, where she quickly crashed to the ground, all but crushing poor Yuki. That's how they all ended up there and the ground, guys naked, in the complete silence. Just another average Sohma family get-together.

* * *

Momiji was bored. He was waiting for Rin to fall asleep. And knowing Rin, it could take a while. So, Momiji sat there while Rin read, watched T.V., painted her toenails, paced, wrote something in her notebook, and glared at a picture Haru for a full 20 minutes. Finally, after a grueling hour (which seemed like a lifetime to the hyper active bunny), Rin finally got into a bed. Momiji perked up immediately, immensely relieved at the end of the monotony.

Once he was positive she was asleep, he snuck into room and put the dust on her eyelids. He giggled to himself, pleased at the way it felt so light and powdery in his fingers. Everything was going just the way Haru said it should. Now he just had to find the others.

It wasn't too hard for Momiji to find them. He was just finishing the powder on Kyo's eyes when Yuki groaned. Momiji stood very still.

"Uh-oh," he muttered. "Time to entweichen!" Quickly, he scrambled through the trees and perched himself on a thick branch to observe the proceedings. Kyo jolted awake."Wha…?" he said groggily, clutching his head. "What the hell?!" His eyes flew open, and just as planned, landed on Kagura. He let out a moan. "Oh, Kagura," he sighed, stretching out beside her. "You still look great, even when you're down for the count." He brushed his hand against her cheek. She gave a little sigh in her sleep. Kyo smiled.

Perfect, thought Momiji with a smile. One couple down, one to go. As soon as this happy though occurred to him, Yuki groaned. He sat up, gazed off blearily into the distance, got up and tripped right over Kyo…knocking him directly into the sight, of Kagura. He gave a gasp of pure delight.

"Dearest, Kagura," he breathed. "Such a lovely sight I have yet to see anywhere else! You are beautiful! Marvelous in every way!" Momiji, still watching from his hiding place, gulped.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Kakeru Manabe was confused. More confused then he had ever been in his life. Well, maybe not EVER in his life, but pretty close. Why had Yun-Yun decided to call a meeting this early? And why, he thought apprehensively, had he decided to call it in such a stuffy place? He had to hop that stupid wall and everything. He sighed. Well, if his beloved leader had called a meeting, he would definitely have a good reason. When had he let them down before?

Following the note's instructions, he made his way through the vast lot of houses, winding his way through the small alleys in between. He tried to move as fast as he could. As much he looked forward to another fun filled meeting, he wanted to leave as soon as he could. He didn't know why, but something about this place gave him the creeps. He almost felt like he was being followed. Maybe he had forgotton to take his medication again…

Finally, Kakeru found himself staring at the right house. At least…he thought it was the right house. They all kind of looked the same. He knocked on the door. No answer. Getting impatient, he simply let himself in through a side door… and found himself in a teenage girl's bedroom. Dirty thoughts were reeling through his head when the dark haired girl began to stir. Then she yawned, stretched her arms wide, and looked right at him.

The slightly bleary eyes suddenly became sharply focused, and her pale face gained a tinge of pink. Kakeru started. This was not the usual reaction he got for being caught in some girl's bedroom.

"I-I'm gonna go…" he started, but before he had finished, she had lunged over the bed, and kissed him.

* * *

Watching this from the wall high above was Haru. Everything was going according to plan. Nothing, he thought, as Rin passionately kissed the stupid boy, could spoil his mood now. Nothing could spoil this triumph. Well, nothing until he saw Momiji frantically racing towards him as fast as his little rabbit legs could carry him. His heart sunk. This could only mean trouble. 


	4. In Which Rin Goes Crazy

**This is the incredibly short chapter and it mostly talks about Rin and Kakeru, but don't worry! We'll get to the main conflict soon enough.** **You'll just have to wait a TINY bit longer…hee hee evil. **

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Haru was furious. Momiji cringed. He just had to already have turned black. If he hadn't already been black, this probably wouldn't have been a problem. He bit his lip. 

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," he pouted. "You're the one with the stupid plan!" Haru gritted his teeth. 'Stupid rabbit,' he thought in disgust. Then he looked back down at the scene below, and grinned. Maybe the rabbit was completely incompetent, but at least the rest of his plan was going well.

* * *

Kakeru was surprised to say the least. He walks into a girl's bedroom, and all at once he's being vigorously kissed by a girl in her hot pajamas. He should do this more often.

* * *

Rin felt better than she had in a long time. For once, she wasn't filled with pangs of loss, guilt, or self-loathing. She didn't give a second thought to what Akito might think. She wasn't even thinking of Haru. She felt light, like someone had filled her whole body with helium. And it was all because of this boy. 

Sure, she had seen him a couple times with Yuki, mostly when she was secretly watching for Haru at his school. She had never really thought much of him. He was just another guy. And yet the fact that she was standing here now kissing him came as no surprise. Careful to avoid actually hugging him, she drew him closer and ran a slender finger down his neck.

"Hey," she breathed into his ear. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" He looked flustered.

"I-is Yuki here?" he asked haltingly, as if he were torn between asking and just staying here all day. She sat down, pulling him along with her.

"No," she said smirking, "But I'm free all day." And with that said she kissed him again.

"So," he said, after they finally broke apart for air. "You're a relative of Yun-Yun's? The girl looked at him questioningly…and passionately at the same time, if that's even possible.

"Who?"

"Yuki…Yuki Sohma?"

"Yes, I'm Isuzu Sohma, but most people call me Rin."

"So, um…where is he, cause I supposed to at a School Defense Force meeting, and I'm Black, which is very important so…" Rin reached over and pulled him by the shirt, so his head was lying on her chest. He could smell the slightly flower fragrance of her long hair that cascaded over her shoulders.

"Let's not talk about Yuki now. Let's just talk about us…" Kakeru looked up at her.

"Um…okay, but does that mean I have to get rid of all my porno magazines?"

* * *

Haru sniggered. This guy was completely clueless. In a slightly better mood, he turned back to Momiji who was torn between actually listening and continuing to watch the show with immense curiosity. 

"Momiji, do you know where we could get some dry ice and a parrot?"


	5. In Which Hearts Are Broken

**I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, because Tohru would never intentionally pick a fight with anyone, so I had to twist the plot line a tiny bit and give some of her lines to Kagura. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

Tohru Honda was sitting by herself in the forest. She was shocked. She was filthy. She was confused. Really confused. She had no idea what had just went on, but she did no one thing. She was alone.

The memories of the night's events played through her mind like a movie. She struggled to recall when I had all begun. She had gone out with Yuki, that she remembered, and then Kyo had shown up with Kagura and then…

* * *

Tohru woke up alone. Sounds floated towards her on the air, voices.

"Is this a joke?! You think this is funny, do you?"

"No, Kagura!"

"Of course not!" Tohru shook her head and sat p a little straighter. Without warning, Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura burst into the clearing, Kagura walking in a huff, the two boys following her like lapdogs. She noticed Tohru, and a look of anger overtook her face.

"And are you on this too?!" she yelled angrily. "Is this all a big joke to you guys!?!" It was just then that Tohru notice the looks of adoring and passion on the boys faces.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Tohru in utter bewilderment. Kagura walked right up to her and slapped her full in the face.

"You know perfectly well what's going on!" she shouted again, choking back tears. "I know how much everyone loves you, Tohru, because you're SO perfect, but if that wasn't bad enough, you people all have to play this prank on me! I have feelings too you know!" Kyo walked up to her and tried to kiss her neck, but she pushed him away.

"Kagura, I do love you! What's your issue?" he cried. Yuki pushed him aside.

"But Kagura, I think you're the most beautiful thing on this whole green earth. And not only that, you're intelligent and kind and…"

"Shut up, you damn rat! Are you trying to hit on my girl?"

"Your girl?" he scoffed. "Don't make me laugh! I…" Tohru stood up and tapped Yuki on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked coldly. His cool tone disconcerted her, but she spoke up anyway.

"What's the problem?" she asked quietly. "What's going on? Why are you…?"

"Oh, will you shut up!" sneered Kyo. "Just go away!" Yuki looked at her frigidly.

"Yes, Honda. Do go home." Tohru stood there in shock. What was going on? Kagura glared at her.

"Don't pretend you don't know," she said. "I know you're in on this too!"

"N-no, Kagura. I w-would never…"

"Stop playing so innocent!" she screamed. "You always have to act like such a saint, because you couldn't possibly do anything wrong, could you? You always look down on us don't you?! Like we're low or something! Well, I'm not so low that I can't scratch your eyes!" And she lunged at her throwing them both into a mud puddle. They were both soaked within minutes, but before Kagura could do any serious damage, Kyo pulled her off.

"C'mon, Kagura. No need to waste your energy on that." She slapped his hand off and stomped away. Yuki wasted no time in following. Tohru was left alone, sitting in the mud.

* * *

As the memories came flooding back and single tear ran down her cheek as she silently asked the question that she had been trying to ask all night.

What was going on?

* * *

"Hey, get over here smartass!" yelled Haru, trying violently to extricate himself from the grasp of the men forcibly escorting him out of the pet shop. Working together, they tossed him out onto the sidewalk where Momiji was watching inquisitively, eating an ice cream cone.

"What was that about?" he asked. Haru shrugged. Momiji shook his head. He didn't really want to know. "Sooo, what were we doing here anyway?" he inquired, trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to find a parrot that could imitate voices," he explained moodily. Momiji nodded, neglecting to mention that parrots don't copy voices, just the words. "AND, I'm having a hell of a time finding anywhere that sells dry ice." He stopped dead in his tracks and punched a nearby wall so hard in actually cracked the bricks. Momiji eyed him sympathetically.

"Would you like a lick of my ice cream?"

"No, I would not like a lick of your ice cream," Haru growled. Momiji shrugged.

"Whatever. More for...whoa!" His foot caught on a snag in the sidewalk, sending his cone flying all over Haru.

"My ice cream!" he squealed.

"You stupid rabbit!" yelled Haru. "This is all your fault anyway! I should never have trusted you with something as simple as getting to people to see each other! You're so useless!" Momiji flushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?!"

"You stupid rabbit!" he yelled in a perfect imitation of Haru's voice. "I'm not stupid! You're just being a meany head!" Haru stopped dead in his tracks.

"How did you do that?"

"What?" asked Momiji defensively.

"That voice thing!" Momiji thought about it, and then shrugged.

"I dunno. I just did it." Haru grinned at him and ruffled his hair (though admittedly, a little harder then usual.).

"Maybe you're no so useless after all.


	6. In Which Another Plan Is Put In Motion

**Well, I am sad to say that I am discontinuing this story after this chapter. I'm just not inspired anymore, and I don't see this going anywhere. APRIL FOOLS! Ha ha, got ya(probably didn't…)! The end is drawing near!!! I'm really enjoying writing this chapter, because I need to resolve this! Ah! Oh, and when Momiji says gut, it's not a misprint, its good in German :)**

* * *

The day had gone very well for Kakeru Manabe. In fact, he had been able to hold on to a girlfriend for longer then he'd had for a long time. And the fact that she was the best kisser he had ever met didn't hurt. And to top it all off, she didn't get tired of the kissing. It was great. She even laughed at all his stupid and somewhat crude jokes.

He had completely forgotten about the meeting. He had forgotten all about Yuki. He even forgot to call his mom to say he'd be late for dinner. How could he even think about remembering to remember at a time like this?

* * *

"Be careful of that puddle, my sweet!"

"Shut up! She's my sweet!" After a couple of hours, Kagura had given up trying to explain Kyo and Yuki's strange behavior. She sighed and simply tried to enjoy the attention. She was finally starting to get pleasure from the situation a bit when Kyo had to get started.

"You know what rat boy?! She's my girl, and I'm not gonna have you talking to her, no less stealing her off!"

"You stupid cat," Yuki scoffed. "Do you honestly think that a woman with such refined tastes as she would actually prefer a fool such as yourself to me?"

"THAT'S IT! BRING IT, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kagura sighed. No matter how much she loved Kyo, she had to admit he could be an airhead at times. And now that she thought about it, which one would she pick. Sure, Kyo was cute and strong and energetic. But on the other hand, Yuki was handsome and sophisticated and princely even. Which that puzzling question now lodged deeply in her mind, she sat down on the soft grass. She just realized just how tired she really was. The grass felt cool and silky under her fingers. Before too long, she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

Haru and Momiji were sitting in a bush. They had actually lodged themselves in a bush to remain completely unnoticed. The only problem was, it was a lot pricklier then it looked from the outside.

"Would you stop leaning on me?" Haru whispered fiercely.

"Well, sorry!" shot Momiji, annoyed. "It's not exactly the easiest thing to do you know!" Haru shoved his hard into a particularly spiny part. Momiji scrambled back up, wincing in pain but said nothing. He knew better by now. It was getting dark, and as if by magic a thick layer of fog had settled on the floor of the forest. Against his better judgment, Momiji instinctively huddled closer to Haru. Haru, to busy observing the situation to notice, said nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. This stuff will work so much better then dry ice." He shifted slightly. "Sure, magic and all that stuff can have its advantages, but sometimes you just need a little luck on your side." Momiji nodded in agreement, determined to stay on Haru's good side for once. The duo stayed silent as they watched for a moment as the figures ahead argued. Then the scene was engulfed in fog.

"Okay," breathed Haru. "It's time."

* * *

Kyo had had it. Yuki had pushed his last nerve and now he was gonna get it. Too bad he couldn't see anything. This damn fog! It was so thick, he couldn't even hear anything. He groped around for a moment, before he heard, "Stupid cat! You're so pathetic, you can't even catch up to me! What an ignoramus!" Kyo let out a roar of fury and barreled off through the trees.

"Feeble aren't you?" This time, Yuki's voice floated to him from the complete opposite end of the woods. He ran towards the noise, his pace slowing with every step.

* * *

Momiji ran back to Haru.

"Did I do gut?" Momiji asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," said Haru with a smirk. "Sounded just like Yuki, especially the ignoramus part. Now go, finish the job!"

"'Kay!" said Momiji with a grin, and then dashed off.

* * *

Yuki was determinedly following his rival's voice.

"Come and get me, rat boy!" He gritted his teeth and plowed on. His eyes were heavy. His feet felt like lead. He was exhausted, but his burning love for Kagura kept him going.

"You better hurry, or I might just run off with MY girlfriend!" Yuki put in one last burst of strength, and ran directly into a tree. He collapsed in a tired heap.

* * *

Not to far away, Kyo was on his last legs. He took one more last step and tumbled onto the ground out cold.

* * *

Tohru, after finding a grassy spot to lie on, had crawled onto it and fallen asleep, drained and distraught.

* * *

Finally, the fog cleared. Haru walked around to inspect the scene. He walked over and gave Momiji a high five.

"All right! Phase two time!" He and Momiji carefully dragged the motionless bodies to the center of the clearing.

"Ugh!" cried Momiji, revolted. "The girls are filthy!" Haru smirked.

"Why don't you find the guys clothes and bring them over and I will clean up these lovely ladies."

"Oh no, you don't," muttered Momiji, registering the definite blackness still in Haru's voice. "I'll do that." Haru glared at him.

"Fine."


	7. In Which Everything Sorta Works Out

** The story is drawing to a close! Please review! You're kind reviews keep me going :) I wanted to personally apologize about the lack of Pyramus and Thisby, but I just don't see how I can fit it in at this time. Hmm, good idea for a new story…Anyway, cheerio! **

* * *

Rin felt like crap. Her whole body ached and for some reason, her mouth tasted like sweat socks. Yawning, she turned over and stretched. Then, she screamed. There was a boy lying in her bed. He blearily opened his eyes, then grinned up at her.

"Hey babe…" He didn't get to finish, because she hit him with her table lamp. "Ouch! What was that abo…?" She screamed again. Kakeru sighed. "Damn. I knew this was too good to be true." With a final blow from the lamp and another shriek of terror, Rin dashed and barricaded herself in the bathroom. Within a matter of moments, Kagura's mother was knocking frantically at the door.

"Isuzu? Rin, are you okay?" Rin opened the door a crack.

"Is he gone?"

"Is who gone, dear?"

"That boy!" Kagura's mother looked at her in puzzlement.

"What boy? There was no boy in here. Are you feeling okay? Should I take you back to the hospital?"

"No!" Rin said quickly. "I mean no thanks. I'm fine. It was probably just…just a bad dream."

"Alright then," said Mrs. Sohma uncertainly. "Call me if you need anything." Rin nodded and Mrs. Sohma shut the door. Rin shakily crawled back into bed. She had been sure there was a boy there. It had felt so real. But then again, maybe it had just been a dream. Maybe she was just…longing for someone.

* * *

Kakeru trudged back home moodily. It always ended this way. They didn't even get to do anything dirty. He sighed, and then looked back at the house. Then again, it had been the best day of his life… or was it that day with the two Swedish girls, the weasel, and the croquet mallet?

Never mind. The point was that he had to win Rin back, whatever it took. Even if it meant stalking.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Tohru first stirred. A gentle breeze had blown across her face, and the grass felt plush under her body. She opened her eyes and saw Shigure smirking down at her. And that's when she realized she was completely naked, lying right next to an equally naked Yuki. She squealed and blushed, frantically feeling around for her clothing. Her yell had awoken the others, and within moments the four of them were changing behind the bushes, being careful to look at nobody. Shigure grinned.

"Well, well! What was going on out here all night," he laughed. "I heard yelling but decided not to come over and let you alone with…whatever you were doing!"

"You sicko!" yelled Kyo, though he secretly admitted the situation had looked quite suspicious. What had he been doing out here?

"Ow," muttered Kagura. "It hurts sleeping on the ground all night. And besides that, I had the weirdest dream!" She stepped out from behind her respective tree, fully dressed.

"Yeah, me too," said Kyo, who had also just finished. The two gazes met and the both blushed furiously.

"H-hey, want to go get some coffee or something," asked Kyo nervously.

"Sure," cried Kagura brightly, grabbing him ferociously by the arm, and before anyone knew what had happened, the too were long gone. Shigure stared questioningly at the place where they had just vanished.

"What happened out here last night?" he asked, bewildered. Then he grinned a evil grin. "Never mind," he said, in his annoying sing song voice. "I don't want to know." Out of nowhere, a crabapple winged him in the head.

"You're such a pervert," he sighed, walking over and sitting down. At that moment, Tohru stepped out of the trees. They looked at each other, and Yuki suddenly wanted to hold her very close, even though he knew he couldn't. Tohru looked at him nervously.

"Hi."

"Good morning, Miss Honda," said Yuki brightly. Tohru looked at him questioningly. "How are you feeling?"

Tohru didn't answer. Instead she looked away and said in a small voice, "Are we still friends." Yuki blinked, startled.

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Tohru looked perplexed.

"B-but last night you seemed so…you told me…" Yuki had no idea what she was talking about, then vaguely he remembered something he had dreamt last night. He looked up sharply.

"I really said that?! I thought that was just a weird dream!"

"A dream?" Tohru looked at him, than nodded. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense! It was so bizarre! You and Kyo were both in love with Kagura, and then you pushed me in the mud!"

"Yeah, I think I had the same dream!"

"Um, what are you talking about?" asked Shigure, feeling quite left out.

"Oh, do go home," said Yuki disdainfully, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay," said Tohru, much happier now. "I'll make you breakfast when we get home."

"Yay!" cried Shigure, clapping his hands. Yuki and Tohru began to walk towards the secret base, intending to pick some fresh strawberries to have with breakfast. Yuki looked at Tohru.

"Isn't it really weird we had the exact same dream?"

"Yeah, it was very odd," said Tohru with a smile. "I'm just so glad it didn't really happen! I would be so sad if you and Kyo and Kagura didn't like me anymore."

"I like you," murmured Yuki. "A lot." And out of the blue, he stepped in front of her, and kissed her.

* * *

"Aw!" said Momiji quietly from up in the tree. "It's like in the movie with that ship when they kiss!"

"Titanic?"

"No, I don't think so. It was about these two people who meet on this ship, and it sinks cause it hits this big iceberg and…"

"That's the Titanic, stupid."

"Oh." Haru and Momiji dropped down from out of the tree. "Well, the plan worked! Yay!"

"Yeah," said Haru. "Good thing the laundry mat was open so late."

"Hey, did you know Kagura had a tattoo?"

"Eww, you looked?!"

"It's a cat!"

"Dude, she's your cousin! Even I'm not that perverted."

"Well, I was cleaning! What did you expect me to do?!" asked Momiji, annoyed. Haru rolled his eyes. He really didn't get it sometimes. They were just arriving at the main house, was they spotted someone running towards them.

"Haru!"

"Rin?" asked Haru concernedly. "What's wrong?" Momiji walked away. He hated watching Haru's innocent act.

"Oh, I had the most awful dream about a boy in my room last night!"  
"No, kidding. You want to tell me about it?" Rin looked up into his eyes.

"Definitely," she said, snuggling closer. And with that, the last remnants of Black Haru were gone as he and Rin went to get breakfast.


	8. In Which I Tell You What Happened Next

**Yay! The epilogue! Sorry to leave you guys, but I must. The story's over, so either read one of my other stories or forget about me completely. You choice (though I hope you choose the first!). Anyway, I loved writing this, and thank you so much everyone who reviewed! Please keep reviewing!!! -missick93**

* * *

After Kakeru left Rin's room, he spent the next following few months stalking her until she got fed up and got a restraining order. It hasn't stopped him yet. 

Haru finally admitted what happened to Rin after a couple months of them getting back together, but she forgave him (though admittedly she did give hit a good beating with her lamp first).

Momiji wasn't really affected much at all, but did have to go to counseling for a couple weeks to cope with the burning image of the tattoo.

As soon as Shigure got home, he told Ayame and Hatori about everything that had happened (or he assumed had happened) in the woods. Ayame decided it would be a good time to give his brother a lecture about the values of safe sexual procedures (from his own experience of course). Hatori just hung up.

Yuki and Tohru went out for a couple days, but then Yuki realized he thought of her more as a mother figure, so they broke up, though they remained good friends.

Needless to say, the KyoxKagura thing didn't work out. The break-up was rather violent, but fortunately Kyo's fractures were only minor and he was out of the hospital in a matter of days. At that time he turned his attention back to Tohru.

The parrot never really got over what Haru did to it, but you'll have to ask him about it. He can talk, after all.

THE-END


End file.
